Ebony And Isaac
by BlessedMay
Summary: Wolf and Virginia had kids, so did Wendell and his wife. Ebony and Isaac. This is their story. OneShot!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Tenth Kingdom. I don't know or care who it belongs to, never really bothered to look. I do, however own Princess White, Queen Carol, Prince Graven and Isaac. This disclaimer applies to all chapters in this story.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

She was always waiting. Every single event she had been forced to in her entire life, she always had to wait. Her father, King Wendell White, frowned at her as she fidgeted. She simply gave him a slight glare before masking her impatience behind a carefully formed face of indifference. Her mother, Queen Carol White (formerly known as the heir of Princess Jasmine's throne), patted her on the hand and gave her a small smile. The young woman simply continued to stare into space and ignore her parents. She carefully squished her distaste when their butler announced the arrival of her suitor, Prince Hansel the IV.

Prince Hansel hailed from the Second Kingdom. He was unfortunately, from the south and was a descendant of Gretel the Great. He was very nice, but very unattractive. At least to her, most women thought he was a gift from above. He had gorgeous blonde hair that was perfectly combed back and gelled, and the most astonishing brown eyes that had ever been seen. With his boyish looks and young physique, he was quite sought after. To one girl he happened to be overly pretty. This girl just happened to be the only person he accepted to be a suitor to: Princess Ebony Amelia White.

Ebony Amelia White was known throughout the nine kingdoms as the fairest princess of all. With her luxurious, black curls that fell to her lower back, blood red lips, kind blue eyes, and softly curvacious body, it was no wonder. She was truly the heir of Snow White.

Prince Hansel stepped into the room in a swirl of a brown cape. His brown eyes immediately locked onto Ebony's and he bowed deeply before homing in on the throne. He shook the hand of King Wendell and kissed the hand of Queen Carol before grabbing both hands of Ebony and kissing them gallantly.

"Let's go for a walk my dear Princess!" He suggested, sending the Queen a broad smile.

"By all means, feel free to go ahead." King Wendell suggested, waving them off before Ebony could get a word in edgewise. She was rushed out of the castle and out into the fields quicker than she could say a word of negativity.

"How are you today my dear Princess?" Hansel asked, swinging their connected hands as they walked the fields. She spoke not a word, opting for silence rather than giving him the satisfaction of knowing that he peeved her. "You seem well at least, even if you won't grace me with your gorgeous voice." Ebony snatched her hand away quickly and sent him a withering glare. He merely smiled broader and grabbed her hand back.

They walked for some time longer, Hansel talking the entire time with no response from Ebony with the exception of glares and frowns. They returned to the castle at the first sign of dark and swept inside. He left for home shortly after, leaving Ebony to herself for the first time all day. Unfortunately, her peace was not to last long.

"How was your walk today dear?" Queen Carol asked, stepping into her daughter's room. Ebony frowned and sat at her vanity.

"Fine mother." She replied, taking off her tiara and removing the ribbons she was forced to wear. Her mother frowned and stood next to her.

"Surely it was better than fine." The curly haired woman glared at her mother through the mirror.

"If I say it was fine, I mean it was fine." She was curtly slapped on the hand for her cheekiness before her mother swept out of the room in a swirl of green robes. Ebony sat by herself in her room with sad eyes. She finally dressed for bed and laid down, pondering to herself silently. _I wonder when Isaac is returning._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Morning came too early for Ebony's tastes as she slowly crawled out of bed. Several of her servants came in and assisted her in dressing for the day. She wore a simple blue dress with black ribbons on it for decoration. Her curly, black hair was gently cared for and pulled out of her face. Finished primping for the day as she slipped on her shoes, she left her room and went down the stairs to join her parents for breakfast.

She sat at the table and watched in silence as her meal was placed before her. A cloth was placed carefully on her lap as she picked up her utensils silently. For a good ten minutes she sat and picked at her food, not really hungery, but there for her parents. She was about to excuse herself to leave the room when her father spoke up.

"We'll be having visitors soon." King Wendell said, watching for a reaction from his daughter. Ebony looked up but said nothing. "Wolf and Virginia are returning for a brief respite from their world." This caught her interest easily.

"Will Isaac be joining them?" She asked, excitement purely expressed in her voice. Seeing the animation in her eyes make her parents smile.

"Yes he will." He answered, grinning as he saw her stand up and and run over to hug both him and his wife.

"When will they be here?" She asked, nearly jumping with happiness.

"In an hour or two." He answered. Ebony smiled joyfully and went back to her seat. This time she ate with vigor.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After breakfast, Ebony sat down with her mother and several of their advisors to work on the plans for her eighteenth birthday. Their long time family friend, Lord Rupert, who had helped with King Wendell's own coronation, was now stressing over which colors they should have for her own birthday ball.

"Should we go with the off-white or the cream?" He asked, setting down the color pallet. Queen Carol was excitedly adding in her own suggestions to the colors when Ebony spoke.

"Can we just go with the blue and get this over with?" She asked, her blue eyes narrowing. Lord Rupert was visibly saddened while her mother looked rather upset. She was going to be chastised, her mother was opening her mouth to say something when the butler came in and announced the arrival of their guests.

Ebony leapt to her feet and was out the door faster than quicksilver. She arrived in the room to see Isaac step out of the mirror. His dark brown hair was messy as usual, but his blue eyes were bright.

"Isaac!" She squealed as she ran into his arms to hug him. He easily picked her up and swung her around in a circle. Ebony laughed with delight before insisting that he put her down. The dark haired man placed her down before stepping to the side for his parents to come through. Wolf and Virginia stepped through the portal one by one.

"Ebony, we've missed you so much!" Virginia said as she hugged the young woman. "Is it just me or have you gotten taller?" Ebony blushed.

"Maybe a little bit, how've you been?" She asked in turn, trying to get the attention off of herself. The answer was muffled by the sound of another person stepping through the mirror before it was close. Isaac's twin sister Sabrina brushed her auburn hair out of her face and smiled at the gathered people.

"Hello all." She greeted them before hugging Ebony tightly. "How've you been Amelia?" It was a habit of the twins and Ebony to refer to eachother by their middle names. Ebony smiled at the familiarity.

"I've been quite well Faith." She responded in kind before excusing herself and the twins to go outside. The threesome went out and headed straight for their favorite spot. A grouping of trees with one large one in the center, perfect for either sitting down on or climbing. The three people sat down and eagerly started chatting.

"What've you been up to Amelia?" Isaac asked, his normally blue eyes flashing yellow for a moment. Ebony sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I've been hopelessly pursued by Prince Hansel IV. No matter what I say, he will not relent!" Sabrina frowned and sat by her friend.

"Surely he's not that bad?" She asked, rubbing a hand on Ebony's back.

"He's not necessarily bad, I just don't want a suitor." This confused the twins.

"From what I heard he's quite attractive," Sabrina stated, looking at her sibling.

"So why would you not want him as a suitor?" Isaac finished her sentence. He raised a thick brow.

"You wouldn't understand Emery, Faith." The twins looked at eachother, then at Ebony, then burst out laughing. The curly haired girl lifted her head, a frown on her rosy lips.

"What is so funny?" She demanded, standing and placing her hands on her hips. She stormed over to Isaac and glared at him. Isaac stopped his laughter and looked up at her with a smile on his face.

"There is nothing about you that we don't or won't understand my very dear friend." He stated as he stood up next to her. "Now tell us what you think we will not understand." His twin came to the other side of Ebony and wrapped her right arm around her as Isaac wrapped his left around her.

"I just don't wa..." She started speaking but Isaac cut her off.

"No excuses Ebony Amelia White!" He nearly shouted, blue eyes sharp as they stared into hers. Ebony was at a loss for words as she stood there in between her two friends.

"Come dear, do tell all." Sabrina joined in on the tirade, breaking Ebony's stare.

"The truth is," Ebony said, stepping away from the two and heading towards the lake. "I think he's too pretty." Her two best friends in the entire nine kingdoms followed after, laughter ringing across the fields.

"Too pretty!" Sabrina shouted with laughter. "I wish that was the only problem with guys I'll ever have!" The twins laughed together as Ebony started to giggle.

"It is rather silly isn't it?" She asked, grabbing several rocks and tossing them into the lake. Isaac came up beside her and grabbed one of the rocks.

"It is, but it's better than the other excuse you gave us." He said as he tossed the rock into the lake. His blue eyes met hers. "If he's too pretty, ignore his looks and focus on his personality." Sabrina came up beside them and grabbed the last rock.

"But if his personality is wretched," She paused and smirked as she tossed the rock in. "Stick with Emery."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ebony was pondering Sabrina's words even as she got ready for bed that night. After spending the entire day with her friends, nothing that had been said was clear now. The curly haired girl ran her brush through her hair silently, staring into the mirror with a blank expression on her face. She shrugged over the situation and placed the brush on her vanity. Rising from her chair she turned around to go to her bed only to be met with a blue eyed stare.

"Em...!" She shouted in surprise as he neared her and placed his hand over her mouth. He gave her a small glare before releasing her mouth.

"Quiet, do you want the parents to know I'm in here?" Isaac asked, raising a brow. Ebony shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself.

"What are you doing in here at this time of night, you'll get us in trouble if we're caught." She whispered. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her robe. She pulled it on and turned to face Isaac only to find him sitting on her bed staring at her.

"Why do you put up with that Prince if you don't like him?" His voice was clipped, making Ebony cautious.

"I put up with him because my parents favor the union with his Kingdom." She stated as she sat beside her friend. Her head automatically found his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. Isaac snorted.

"Favored union or not, he's not going to make you happy if you marry." His words made the young woman raise her head and look at him. Her blue eyes were curious and her brows furrowed.

"Be that as it may, that's not important in these days. All that is necessary is a good union that will pacify the Kingdoms." Isaac stood up and began to pace, occasionally looking over to her and growling.

"No." He said. Ebony stood up and frowned.

"No?" She asked, "No wha.." Her words were cut off as Isaac rushed up to her and kissed her. His lips caressed her's sweetly, for a brief period of time before he pulled away. Ebony was baffled.

"No, I will not let another man take you away from me." He explained as he kissed her again, this time softly and tenderly. A blush spread across Ebony's cheeks, nearly matching the rosy hue of her lips. When he pulled away she sighed, falling easily into his arms. The two friends hugged. They were both amazed at how perfectly they fit against eachother.

"I do not want to marry him Emery, but how will I tell my parents?" Their blue eyes met.

"We will face them together."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning was a blur in Ebony's mind. All she recalled was looking at Isaac and feeling something akin to perfection fill her heart. By noon Sabrina had guessed what was going on and even their parents were starting to suspect something was afoot.The trio were eating the noon meal outside on their porch when the watchers at the gate announced the arrival of visitors. Ebony promptly ignored the trumpets and continued eating, way too enamored with Isaac's blue eyes to care who was arriving. However, she was quickly brought out of her musings when a man came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ebony jumped in her seat.

"Who...!" She was shocked when she found herself face to face with Prince Hansel IV. He grasped her hands and pulled her up to stand with him.

"My dear Princess!" He said in excitement as he started to pull her away from the table so they could face her friends. "Who are your guests?" He asked, smiling charmingly. Ebony gaped for a moment before remembering how to speak.

"My very close friends, Sabrina and Isaac Lewis." She informed him as she pulled out of his grasp.

"How lovely," His voice was sickly sweet as he grasped her hands yet again and attempted to pull her into the castle. "Let's go and talk to your parents my dear Princess." He suggested as he insistantly pulled on her hands. She was dragged into the house and could only send her two friends apologetic smiles as she was whisked away.

Prince Hansel IV guided her through the house towards her parents, all the while ignoring her requests to be left alone so she could be with her friends. When she was brought to her parents she glared at him and stood quietly.

"King Wendell, Queen Carol," He smiled sweetly, "I ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Ebony could've sworn her heart stopped beating. The King and Queen looked utterly pleased.

"I quite approve of such a union." Her father said as her mother smiled. Ebony grew very angry in this moment as her two best friends entered the room, along with their parents.

"What's going on Wendell?" Virginia asked with a smile on her face, completely unaware of what Ebony was feeling.

"The Prince has just asked for Ebony's hand in marriage," Virginia gasped at the King's sentence, "and we think it's a fine match." Ebony had heard enough.

"ENOUGH!" She shouted as she pulled away from the Prince's grasp. Her parents looked utterly shocked. "I refuse to have you all discuss my future without even considering how I feel!" Her blue eyes were sharp and her words were harsh, but they expressed clearly what she was feeling. The Queen sputtered as Prince Hansel IV raised his eyebrows.

"Then what are your feelings Ebony Amelia White?" Her father asked, his blue eyes questioning and his tone clipped. She stood silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

"I do not wish to marry Prince Hansel IV." A collective gasp filled the room. "I do not love him and I never will. Since the begining of him showing his interests, I've been forced to accept him as a suitor but I refuse to do so any longer!" She paused and looked at Isaac for strength. "I find myself in love with someone much closer to me." The Prince was enraged as she walked to Isaac and held his hand.

"Is this true Ebony?" Her mother asked, wanting to be sure of her daughter's feelings.

"Quite Mother, I love Emery." She looked up into his eyes and smiled broader than ever. He smiled back at her, and to them, time froze. That is until the Prince started yelling.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded, brown eyes burning with anger. "I have pursued you for nearly a year and you never once gave any indication of feeling anything but interest in me!" Ebony turned and glared at him. She pulled away from her best friend and narrowed her eyes at the Prince.

"I have told you many times how I felt towards you but you always insisted that my feelings would change." She smirked, "I guess you didn't hear me when I told you." He looked ready to hurt her when the King stepped down from his throne and placed a hand on Prince Hansel IV's shoulder.

"Prince," He turned towards him. "If I had any indication of how my daughter felt, I would've warned you away sooner. Unfortunately, it has not become clear until now." He gave his daughter a withering glare. "Please accept mine and my wife's deepest apologies and the sincerest regret that you cannot join our family." The King's words struck something in the Prince's heart and he softened. He nodded his head and pulled away.

"I understand," He said, looking deeply hurt. "I'll respect your daughter's wishes, and back away so that she may love another." The group smiled and the King shook his hand before seeing him out of the castle. Ebony smiled happily and threw her arms around Sabrina and Isaac in her excitement.

"I love you so much Isaac Emery Lewis." She exclaimed, grinning broadly.

"I love you too Ebony Amelia White," He said as he got down on one knee and presented her with a small box. "And I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife." Ebony's jaw dropped as she took the box and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. Tears gathered in her eyes as Isaac stood beside her.

"It's so sudden." She whispered, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"It is sudden, I know, but my feelings for you have just grown over these years and I was simply waiting for you to see it." He smiled softly as she turned towards her parents. The slightest of nods from her father gave her affirmation as she turned back to her love.

"I am more than willing to become your wife Isaac, I love you." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, Ebony, I love you too."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) W00t! It's done! lol I do believe that is the longest one shot I've ever written. Also the first Tenth Kingdom fic I've done... who knows... maybe when I'm done with my other stories I'll write a real story about this. Hehe.. who knows! Hope you enjoyed the fic, please, review! -Sabeybaby


End file.
